Patent literature 1 discloses, as illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7, such a type of gas supply device A100 in which a tank A1 retaining material liquid M is provided with a material liquid introduction pipe for introducing the material liquid M and a generated gas lead-out pipe that leads out vaporized gas, and the generated gas lead-out pipe is connected to a mass flow controller A2 to control a flow rate of the vaporized gas.
The gas supply device A100 is adapted to heat and vaporize the material liquid in the tank by a heater provided around the tank, and also heat the mass flow controller A2 by another heater to thereby prevent the vaporized gas from being liquefied again.
However, in the gas supply device A100 as disclosed in Patent literature 1, it may be understood that the generated gas lead-out pipe is brought to a constant temperature by heat transfer from the tank or the mass flow controller, and therefore is not particularly provided with heating means such as a heater, and therefore in practice, due to a change in temperature around the pipe, the gas may be liquefied. For this reason, gas generation efficiency may be reduced such that very inefficient operation is performed.
In order to address such a problem, it is thought that the pipe itself is heated to prevent the gas from being liquefied in the generated gas lead-out pipe; however, a location to install a heater is added and increases cost, which is not practical.
Also, the tank and the mass flow controller are provided separate from each other by the generated gas lead-out pipe, so that an installation area for a whole of the device is increased, and therefore, depending on layout or the like of a factory, it may be difficult to install such a gas supply device.